Umbrella
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ canon ; bxb ; songfic ] Baby, I'll lift you up like an umbrella. Lift up your head, I'm here. I promise, to love you forever. I'll accept your heart like an umbrella. [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ #ANightWithJaeYong EVENT ]


**Umbrella**

 **Jaehyun, Jung** **x** **Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT** **© SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ;** **songfic ;** **Alternate Reality ; typo(s)**

 _((_ _Songfic dari lagu_ _Umbrella_ _\- Far East Movement,_ _Hyorin_ _._ _))_

.

* * *

Hujan.

Fenomena ketika awan mulai tersedu-sedan, merintih kepada Tuhan, hingga menumpahkan air mata dan erangannya.

Rintik-rintik air mulai membasahi bumi. Mengguyur setiap bagian, tanpa terlewat. Membiarkan tumbuhan meminumnya secara rakus, agar dapat menyediakan sumber kebahagiaan untuk setiap makhluk Tuhan. Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap air yang turun sedikit demi sedikit, membasahi jendela berembun yang dingin.

"Memikirkan Taeyong, ya?" Aku tersentak saat Yuta _hyung_ menepuk bahuku pelan, sambil bertanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku memikirkan hujan."

Jendela semakin berembun. Aku memainkan embunnya dengan menggerakkan jari, menuangkan apapun yang berada di pikiranku. "Aku suka hujan, dan aku sedang mencari alasan mengapa aku menyukainya."

"Kurasa," Yuta _hyung_ mendudukkan diri ke sofa yang berada disebelahku. Lalu menaruh cangkir cokelat panasnya di meja dekat perapian. "Kalau kau mencari alasan mengapa kau menyukai hujan, kau takkan menemukannya."

"Kenapa?" Satu kata _simple_ terlontar dari belah bibirku. Rasa keheranan menguasaiku saat Yuta _hyung_ berbicara seperti itu. Tatapanku mulai beralih dari jendela berembun, ke Yuta _hyung_.

"Karena kau menyukainya, Jaehyun," Yuta _hyung_ mengambil cangkirnya, menyesap cokelat panasnya dengan perlahan. "Rasa suka itu tidak membutuhkan alasan. Kalau kau mencari alasan, bisa saja alasan itu pula yang membuatmu membenci hujan."

Ah ya, benar juga.

Sama seperti hatiku pada Taeyong _hyung_. Aku tak bisa menemukan alasan bagaimana bisa hatiku tertarik oleh magnet keindahannya. Aku juga tak menemukan, alasan dibalik jantungku yang bertalu-talu kencang saat menatapnya, menyentuhnya, memujanya. Pandanganku tentang persahabatan kami langsung berubah saat melihatnya sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, ketika kami baru saja akan dipromosikan oleh agensi dengan berbagai _smrookies show_.

Tatapannya yang berbinar saat tahu agensi akan mengadakan _show_ yang hanya diisi oleh kami. Langsung saja, aku terperangkap dalam binar hitamnya yang memikat.

"Ah, mengapa Taeyong lama sekali," Yuta berdecak. Karena Yuta _hyung-_ Taeyong _hyung_ hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dan mereka sudah bersahabat lumayan lama, Yuta _hyung_ tak pernah memanggil Taeyong _hyung_ dengan embel-embel _hyung_. Walau sebenarnya Taeyong _hyung_ sering sekali memarahinya karena itu kurang sopan, tetapi tetap saja Yuta _hyung_ sering memanggil Taeyong tanpa _hyung_ dibelakang Taeyong _hyung_ diam-diam. Membuatku tertawa setiap kali mengingat bagaimana lucunya setiap Taeyong _hyung_ memarahi Yuta _hyung_ soal panggilan untuk entah yang keberapakalinya. " _Snack_ -ku, hueeee."

"Sabarlah, _hyung_. Mungkin saja Taeyong _hyung_ sedang terjebak di dalam _supermarket._ Kan hujan begitu deras." Aku mengambil cokelat panasku sendiri, lalu meminumnya perlahan. Panasnya cokelat membuatku merasa hangat, dan melupakan sedikit kekhawatiranku akan Taeyong _hyung_ yang pasti sedang merasa kedinginan. Setelahnya tanganku mengambil _marshmallow_ panggang dari piring, membagi-baginya ke bagian yang lebih kecil, lalu memakannya perlahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sendiri yang menjemput Taeyong, Jaehyun?"

"Apa?" Gerakkan tanganku terhenti tepat didepan bibir. Secuil _marshmallow_ yang rencananya akan kumakan tergelincir jatuh, seperti aku yang tergelincir jatuh begitu dalam pada Taeyong _hyung_. "Menjemputnya?"

"Ya. Seingatku Taeyong tidak membawa payung sama sekali. Kau bisa menjemputnya, Jaehyun." Yuta _hyung_ bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menghilang dibalik tembok. Aku menatap Yuta _hyung_ kebingungan. Serius, ia hanya memberi saran seperti itu, dan tak membantu sama sekali?

Tapi dugaanku salah. Ia kembali dari balik tembok sambil membawa dua _jacket_ dan payung besar kepunyaan Doyoung _hyung_.

("Biar kalau kita kehujanan, semuanya muat.")

 _Padahal, payung itu hanya bisa menampung 3 dari 17 penghuni dorm._

"Nih," Yuta _hyung_ melemparkan _jacket_ kearahku. Beruntung aku adalah penangkap yang baik. Dua _jacket_ kesayanganku kini berada digenggaman, hangat langsung melingkupi tanganku begitu kedua kain tebal itu mendarat dengan manis. "Gih, sana pergi."

"Rasanya kau seperti sedang mengusirku," aku merajuk, walau tak ayal menuruti permintaannya untuk pergi, menerjang air mata awan untuk membawa pulang ratu yang bertahta tinggi atas penghuni dorm yang absurd. Tanganku dengan susah payah memakai _jacket_ sambil memegang _jacket_ kedua dan payung. "Bantu aku memegang _jacket_ dan payung, _hyung_."

Yuta _hyung_ mengangguk, mengambil alih dua benda yang cukup menyulitkanku untuk memakai _sneakers_ dan masker.

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku segera mengembangkan payung keatas dan mulai berjuang untuk menjemput ibu kami, sekaligus menjemput cintaku. Menjemput cintaku perlahan meninggi karenaku.

Seperti payung.

* * *

.

 _Baby, I'll lift you up like an umbrella. Lift up your head, I'm here._

 _I promise to love you forever. I'll accept your heart like an umbrella._

.

* * *

Jalanan tampak basah dan kotor.

Tapi aku tak peduli. _Nike_ hitamku melangkah dengan pasti, menuju _supermarket_ yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Senyumanku mengembang saat melihat Taeyong _hyung_ yang terlihat sedang mengantre, dan menggigil kedinginan. _Jacket_ ditanganku semakin terasa hangat, membuatku yakin akan betapa hangatnya _jacket_ ini untuk _hyung_. Aku masuk kedalam _supermarket_ tanpa keraguan, setelah sebelumnya menitipkan payung di depan.

" _Febreeze hyung_!"

Ia mendongak.

Dan aku langsung kembali jatuh.

Matanya yang tak tertutup masker terlihat menipis. Pipinya terangkat, yang kuyakin ia sedang melengkungkan senyuman hangat yang selalu kusukai.

"Hyun _ee_!"

Aku mendekatinya, hendak memakaikan _jacket_ ku kepadanya.

Tapi suatu hal terjadi secara tak terduga. Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan, tiba tiba tubuh ringkih itu telah menubruk tubuhku, dan merengkuhku di pinggang secara erat. Mataku hampir meloncat keluar.

Tetapi aku tersenyum lembut, dan perlahan memeluk pinggang Taeyong _hyung_.

"Aku senang kau datang," suaranya yang berseri-seri tenggelam karena ia berbicara tepat didepan dadaku. "Kau tahu, kukira tak ada yang akan menjemputku."

Aku tak menjawab apapun, hanya mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan bibirku yang tertutup masker. Sekilas aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang, membuatku menyeringai tipis.

 _1-1._

"Ayo, giliranmu akan tiba, _hyung_." Aku melepas pelukannya, lalu menyampirkan _jacket_ besarku ke bahunya.

"A-ah ya, Hyun _ee_." Taeyong _hyung_ terlihat menggemaskan saat salah tingkah, membuatku terkikik didalam hati. Tanganku beralih mengusak rambutnya gemas.

Tapi ia terlihat cemberut dari balik masker.

Aku tertawa pelan dan menjauhkan tangan, menunggu Taeyong _hyung_ membayar semuanya. Memerhatikan setiap detail gerakan lelaki yang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku ini. Semakin aku memperhatikan setiap detail, semakin jatuhlah aku. Aku tak tahu mengapa semua bisa terjadi secepat ini.

Ini terlalu cepat untuk jatuh cinta bagiku. Kami baru saja debut sebulan yang lalu, dimana seharusnya aku tak mementingkan apapun tentang asmara dan hanya fokus pada jadwal yang setumpuk.

Seharusnya aku tak jatuh cinta pada Taeyong _hyung_...

"—Hyun _ee_?"

"A-ah, iya, _hyung_?"

"Ayo pulang." Taeyong _hyung_ berkata malu-malu sambil menggenggam jari telunjukku, persis seperti bayi yang menemukan mainan baru berupa jari orang dewasa.

Ya Tuhan, ia begitu menggemaskan!

Aku melepas genggaman jarinya, menggantikan genggaman itu menjadi genggaman selayaknya pasangan kekasih.

Seberapapun aku mencoba melupakan lelaki disebelahku ini, tetap saja aku kembali jatuh lagi setiap memikirkan, melihat lelaki itu.

"Ayo, mumpung hujan sudah reda." Aku menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Kekasihku menatapku kembali dengan tatapan yang sama, membuatku tersenyum. Kami keluar perlahan-lahan, lalu menembus erangan tangis awan yang pilu menggunakan payung.

Dengan tautan yang tak pernah terlepas sama sekali, bahkan hingga matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, menggiringku dan Taeyong _hyung_ menuju dorm.

* * *

.

 _There were rainy days, days we hid in fear._

 _But I'll hold you closer, until the bright days come._

.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

.

 _Karya ini sebenarnya untuk giveaway suatu fanbase. Karena aku tidak menang dan juga tak ingin file ini berdebu di laptopku, jadi memutuskan untuk mengupload ini dengan beberapa pengubahan._

 _SWXME baru setengah jalan. Tapi aku stop sebentar pengetikannya karena tanggal 2 aku UAS. Mungkin setelah UAS aku kerjain lagi semuanya._


End file.
